


The Faunus and the Council President

by KnightCommander94



Series: Me One Shots [4]
Category: Persona 5, RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari Blake Belladonna, Mentions of the other Thieves - Freeform, Psuedo Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightCommander94/pseuds/KnightCommander94
Summary: After realizing that her friend had been targeted by the Phantom Thieves, Blake decides to take revenge.A request from BraveVesperia1.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Nijima Makoto
Series: Me One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791442
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	The Faunus and the Council President

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BraveVesperia1).



> This story does contain forced/non-consensual sex, I, in no way, condone in such activities to any human beings.

I had kept a close eye on the Phantom Thieves ever since Kamoshida confessed his crimes at the beginning of May, for the sole reason that I couldn’t believe that they had done it. And frankly, I always believed that Akira Kurusu, Ann Takamaki and Ryuji Sakamoto were the ones behind it.

Akira due to his criminal record, Ryuji because of the feud they had and Ann because she had had enough of Kamoshidas’ shit. How? I didn’t know, but I had it pined on them for those reasons.

Of course, I was even more surprised when I court them in Shibuya appearing out of nowhere with Madarames’ former Student Yusuke Kitagawa and Shujins’ own Student Council President Makoto Nijima. Then I knew for defiant that they must be the so-called Phantom Thieves.

A couple of days later a Yakuza called Junya Kaneshiro confessed his crimes and handed himself to the police just like Madarame and Kamoshida.

Through the Phantom Aficionado Website, I learnt that my friend Adam had been targeted by the Thieves, even though I know that he hadn’t done anything bad and I was glad that I had somewhat kept tabs on the four students.

So much so that I knew that Makoto was going to be the Council room alone after school today and at most, if not all the students and teachers had left for the day.

As I stood in front of the door to the council room, I took a breath before knocking. I entered when I heard her give me permission to enter.

“Good afternoon Nijima-sempai, I’m sorry to interrupt your work, but I wanted to talk to you about something.” As I closed the door, I flipped the lock.

If she heard the click, she didn’t mention it. “Don’t worry Belladonna-san, please, have a seat.”

“I would prefer to stand, if that’s ok?” She nods as I place my bag on the table and start to walk around it. “I hope by now that you have heard of the Phantom Thieves?”

“I’ve heard about as much as any other Student has, why?” She said, eyeing me with those oddly alluring red eyes.

I’ve always liked the look of Makoto and how she filled her uniform out, not like Ann did but with a more refined look. Which made what I wanted to do a lot easier.

“Well, a little birdy told me that you know more than your letting on.”

“That is preposterous… if you are implying that I am a Phantom Thief, then whoever has told you is clearly misinformed.” She said as I leant against the table next to her.

“Well, would you like to tell me how you and your new friends appeared out of fin air in Shibuya then?”

She turned to look at me faster than I thought someone could with a surprised look. “I-I d-don’t know wh-what you’re talking about?”

“I think you do Makoto, after all, I saw it with my own eyes.” I felt my underwear get a bit tight just looking at her.

“What do you want Belladonna-san?”

“I want to know why you and your friends targeted my brother Adam?” I said, pulling my phone out with the “Phansite” loaded.

Adam Taurus isn’t my blood brother, but my adoptive brother. My parents took him after finding out that was being abused by his real parents. Since then, he’s been excelling at all his studies and there isn’t a rotten bone in his body.

She took one look at my phone before looking away. “We went after him after finding out that he has been coning a lot of people out of money.”

I grab her by the shoulder and push hard enough to move the chair and her so that she was facing me. “YOU’RE WRONG! My brother hasn’t done anything like that!”

“Explain why his name kept on coming up when we spoke to the people that were robbed?”

“You’re wrong…”

“If you’ve got no evidence to support your claims, then I expect you to leave.” She said as she stood.

As started to walk past me, something in me snapped as before I knew it, I had a hand around her throat. “I’m not going anywhere until you apologise.” 

I turned to face her and was greeted by a shocked expression, one that grew when I squeezed a bit tighter. “You’ve ruined one life… so I’m going to ruin yours.”

At that, I could feel my dick straining against my underwear and with the strength I found, I push Makoto back till she fell backwards onto the table. I let up on her neck as I unzipped my skirt and let it fall to the floor before pushing my underwear as far down as possible.

“Don’t think you can get away with this…!” She started but stopped when I applied a bit of pressure on her neck.

“Oh, I will… when I’m done with you, all you’ll be thinking about is my dick.”

I watch her squirm about for a few seconds in a vine attempt to break free… I knew she could easily break out, why she didn’t? I didn’t care. With my free hand, I push her skirt up and I manage to tear her legging open to reveal a pair of bright red lace panties. I liked my lips at the sight.

“Would you look at that, it’s like you knew this was going to happen.” I ran a finger along her pussy and watched her squirm around again. “Were you planning on having shagging one of your friends?” Her face turned red either by being caught about her underwear or the lack of oxygen.

“You were, were you going to shag Ryuji or maybe Akira?” At the mention of the delinquents’ name, she tries to turn her head away from me. “You’re a slut Makoto, you don’t know him and yet you are already dropping your panties for him.”

I rub my ten inches of meet up against her covered pussy and started to undo her vest. “It’s a shame that I’m going to make it so no guy will fit you.”

When her vest was undone, I pushed her turtle neck up to her neck to find the matching bra to her panties. I couldn’t help but poke her pussy with my dick at the sight of Makoto, lying helplessly on the table.

I hooked a finger into her panties and move them out of the way before inserting the head of my dick into her and right away I could tell that she a virgin. “This is going to be so fun breaking you.”

With a quick thrust, I hilted myself in her and that was when I heard her start to cry. “You should be able to take this punishment Makoto; god knows what you and your little friends get up to.”

I gripped her throat tighter to make her shut up and when she did, I start to pound her like the slut she’s trying to be. I knew she was a virgin, but this girl must nether have masturbated at all as she was tighter than a finger trap. What whimpers that did manage to slip by only spurred me on to fuck her harder and harder.

Every time I withdrew from her she would camp down making it nearly impossible to do so, but oddly, a slap to her clothed ass seemed to do the trick and she did make a lovely sound with the smack. I had to let go of her slender neck after she started to move along the table.

“Be a good slut and stay still so you can take your punishment.” I said after moving her back and I watch her nod her head before gripping the edge of the table. “Good girl.”

As I started to fuck her again, I push her bra up and started to suck and bite on and around her already rock-hard nipples as I started to tear more of her leggings open. Why? Why not.

As I felt myself nearing release, I let go of her nipple and forced her to look at me as my thrusts became harder and deeper. It was then that she knew what was about to happen.

“Please… please not in me, anything but that.” Her pleases fell on deaf ears even though she tried to push me away.

With one final push and a groan, I shoot my load into her.

As I collapsed on top of her, I could hear crying softly. “Cheer up slut, your punishment hasn’t ended yet.” I said as I manage to push myself up and stand.

She whimpered as I pulled out and I set about removing her top and her bra. They ended up in a random corner of the room when I had removed them and I have to say, she looked good naked. Just enough muscle definition and softness to make her look in shape.

With her undressed, I pulled her off the table so that she was kneeling in front of me and lined my still hard dick up with her mouth. “Open wide bitch.” I said and I was surprised when she did. “Good, little slut, the more you cooperate, the faster I can ruin you.”

As I slowly side into her mouth, her tongue immediately got to work cleaning what seed was left and her own juices. “Wow, I didn’t expect you to be such a good cock sucker Prez, I wonder how many boys and girls would love to have you in this position?” I was more surprised that she was able to take me to the base.

Apart from her tongue, she sat there like a doll with a glazed over eyes. I let my dick sit in her for a few moments before gripping the sides of her head and pulling out till only the tip sat there. I took a deep breath before ramming back in there over and over.

After a few seconds, I pull out altogether and wipe my dick all over her face before fucking her face again. The gagging noises she was making was music to both sets of ears. “You know what, I might have to keep you after this, you’ll be my very own onahole.” I slap the side of her face and tilt her head up enough so she can look at me. “How does that sound, slut?” When she doesn’t reply, I continue to hammer into her.

It didn’t take long till I felt my dick start to throb and even less so till I started to paint her insides white. After a few ropes, I pulled out and shot the rest on and over her face and I have to say, she looked good with half her face covered in my cum.

And as soon as the last thick rope of cum landed on her, she shot forward and took my dick back into her mouth all just to clean it. With a wet pop, my dick was released with a nice spit-shine. “My, aren’t you such a cum slut.”

She looked up at me with the same blank look (well she would have if one of her eyes weren’t glued shut by my cum) before running her tongue around her lips.

There’s always one thing I’ve always wanted to do after reading so much seinen and josei manga and watching probably way too much porn for someone my age and that was to fuck someone up against a window… and seeing as there shouldn’t be anyone around and there was a free window going…

Grabbing her by the arm, I lift her and push her against the window before pulling her skirt and what remained of her leggings down, leaving her in her red lace panties. Some of my cum and her juices had started to run down her creamy thighs.

As I stood, I slapped her ass before pushing up against her. “I wonder what everyone would say if they saw you like this?”

She let a whimper out as she was pushed more against the glass and I couldn’t help but wonder what this looked like from the outside. I tugged her panties down and slipped easily inside her before fucking her as hard as possible.

How she was still tight was beyond me but I loved it just as much as I did the first time and the noises that were coming out both ends were still just as sweet. I put what energy I had left into fucking Makoto one last time and there was no doubt she wouldn’t be walking afterwards as I felt her tighten up before her legs gave way and the only thing that kept her against the window was me.

She was still squeezing me even after my last hard thrust and boy did I empty out into her. After the last shot, my own legs gave out which made me fall backwards onto what everyone calls the bellabooty and I couldn’t help but smirk as I watch Makoto side to the floor with my cum dripping out of her pussy.

With her being face down and ass up, I tear her leggings a bit more so that I could remove her panties and clean myself up. “You okay, Makoto?”

She groans before slowly sitting up. “I think you went a bit over the top this time.”

“Why is that?”

“I can’t feel my legs.” She said as she started to wipe my cum off her face with a finger and licking it clean… some that I found so very arousing. “Plus, I’m gratefully that I’ve been taking the pill ever since we started.”

“So am I.”

“Did you have to destroy my leggings?”

“You know how much I love your legs.” I folded her panties up and placed them in my blazer pocket.

“I want them back please.” She said holding a hand.

“Oh no, a slut like you doesn’t get to wear panties.” I said standing and looking around for my own underwear.

“Come on Blake, I can’t go home like this, people could see me.” I heard her say as I started to dress after finding my clothes.

“And? I know your fantasies babe,” I look at her to find her kneeling. “you’re going be on the train home thinking about my cum slowly dripping down your leg and it’s going to turn you on.”

I watch her turn her head away from me even though I knew I hit the nail on the head. “Don’t say them out loud, Blake, someone could hear you.”

I reach over for my bag and procure a box of wipes before walking over to her. “No one should be here at this time babe, look at me please.” When she does, I start to clean her up, she closed her eyes and smiled as I got to work. “Plus, didn’t you tell me some time ago that you fantasise about this?”

She turned beat red at that. “In secret!” She sighed and flinched slightly as I moved from her face to her chest. “But thank you… for this.”

“It's what I’m here for, I love indulging in your kinks.” I said before she kissed me as soon as I finished cleaning her.

“So, what fantasy of yours do you want to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first request and my first writing forced/non-consensual, I probably won’t be doing a lot of requests but if you want me to, drop me a pm and I’ll consider doing it as my main focus is on Beneath the Rose-Tinted Mask.
> 
> Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.


End file.
